She didn't have Time
by JenLea
Summary: After John Cena leaves Trish with their young daughter, she doesn't have time for anyone other than her child. That is, until fate intervenes.


She Didn't Have Time

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N-Title and subjectof the story comes from Terri Clark song

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Stratagias struggled to keep a tight grip on her young daughter. She couldn't believe John was leaving. Did their daughter mean nothing to him? Why didn't he care about Emilia?

"Good-bye," John said, standing on the edge of the porch. She sighed. He was acting as if they didn't have a child together. She couldn't believe he was treating her like a friend. They had a child together! What was going on?

"Good-bye," she murmured. She watched him stick a suitcase in the tailgate of his truck. Then, he got in the driver's seat. Pulling away from the small house, he didn't even look back.

Tears stung her eyes. How could he hurt her like this? She had given him her heart. She had given him her soul. Was this what she got in return?

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. Then, she glanced down to find Emilia sucking on her shirt.

"Come on, Princess," she murmured, going back inside. She had to feed her newborn. She couldn't think about the way he had hurt her. After all, the baby needed her.

Sinking into an overstuffed black leather recliner, she lifted her shirt and undid her nursing bra. Gently, she offered Emilia her breast. The baby quickly latched on, and began to nurse.

"Good girl," she murmured, fixing her shirt. "Where's your blanket?" A pink blanket was missing. Silently cursing, she stood up. She had to find that blanket!

Meanwhile, Emilia grew fussier. She rubbed her eyes with her hands. She mewed softly. Trish sighed, searching the living room. Where could that blanket be?

"Aha!" she exclaimed, finding the blanket shoved behind the couch. She picked it up and swaddled Emilia. Then, she moved upstairs to the nursery.

Settling down in the rocking chair, she began to rock the baby. As she stared into her daughter's eyes, she couldn't help but reflect on the baby's father.

What had gone wrong? John had seemed fine, with the idea of fatherhood. He had loved the idea while Trish was pregnant. He had only gotten distant after Emilia's birth. He claimed he had had no clue how tough it would be raising a baby. As she stared into Emilia's eyes, she didn't know how anyone could leave this precious little girl.

As she set Emilia in her bassinet, Trish noted how easy it would be to lay down and cry. She was miserable. She was hurt. Why had the man she loved treated her so badly?

_I can't do that. Emilia needs me,_ she thought, checking her watch. Did she have time for a shower before the baby woke up again?

Years passed. Trish was perfectly happy, raising her daughter. Emilia was a fascinating child, and watching her grow up was one of Trish's few pleasures. She didn't miss any of her daughter's big milestones and got to watch her baby grow into a beautiful little girl.

"Mommy!" Emilia exclaimed, thrusting herself into Trish's arms. "You came home!" Just after Emilia's fifth birthday, Trish had returned to pro wrestling. Her funds had been running low, and she had needed to keep her child fed.

"Told you I'd come home," she said, picking the child up. "What a pretty pink tutu," She turned her head, so, Emilia wouldn't see the tear in her eye. She hated missing Emilia's Ballet classes.

"Mommy, are you going to my Ballet recital?" Emilia asked. Trish nodded. God, she was pure John.

"I came home just to see it," she said. Emilia clapped her hands.

_Trish, you really need to get out. Ken Anderson is extremely interested in you. He seems nice, and he's driving Chris nuts._

Ken Anderson? The man was incredibly arrogant. He was worse than John! Besides, she didn't have time to date. She had to think of Emilia.

Trish was also afraid to trust men. Look at what had happened! The last man she had trusted had left her and her daughter.

That night, as she watched Emilia dance, she could honestly admit she had never been prouder.

"Mom, look at her!" Trish exclaimed. "She's been in my life five years and it seems like just yesterday," Alice smiled.

"You've been in my life thirty-five years," she said, touching Trish's hand.

"Mommy, you saw me dance!" the small girl squealed.

Two months later, Emilia was still thriving. In addition to Ballet, she also took Piano lessons and played T-Ball. Trish saw her as much as she could.

"Fuck," she cursed, seeing the flat tire. She had been required to go to a meeting, which meant she would only have one day with Emilia.

"Need help?" a familiar masculine voice asked. Trish turned around to see Randy Orton. She glanced back toward the tire, checking her watch. Emilia was probably still sleeping.

"Please," she said. "I'll do what I can," She opened her trunk and pulled out a tire jack and her spare tire. She watched as Randy fixed it. "What are you doing here? You don't live in Canada,"

"Favor to Adam," Randy said, placing the flat tire in her trunk. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Trish knew she had to get back to Emilia. She knew the little girl was desperate to see her. Yet, something about this man intrigued her.

"Sure," she said, grinning.

_Gosh, he's handsome,_ she thought, not listening. Then, she caught him saying the word, _kids. _"What?"

"Do you have kids?" he asked.

Should she lie? She didn't want to scare the man off. After all, he seemed nice enough. What should she do?

"She's five." Trish blurted.

"I saw the carseat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes?" he asked.

Trish grinned.She knew right then that she had found that special someone.

What happened later the next year was no surprise.

Randy married Trish with Emilia by their side. Just after the wedding, their first child, Amaya was born.

After that, Trish didn't have time to worry about fear, and being hurt.

She was too happy.

**THE END**


End file.
